Cat's legs : Lyra Anna Ly's imitation
by SuperVC
Summary: This is a fic imitating the lovely Lyra Anna Ly, go check her out, go check AI Football GGO out; I'm not advertising because I don't own it, and this is a prime example of non-weird SuperVC!


**Lyra Anna Ly **

She had wasted no time slipping on her bunny slippers as she dashed out onto the only piece of grass not covered by a balcony. She, Cat, the six-year-old enthusiast, had never experienced the blissful snow before. She had spent most of her time slumped in a ghetto, on the far side of Shanghai, and even when she knew that the snow was coming, she was bound to her bed for her serious case of pneumonia. She had gotten better, eventually, but fell victim to an anaphylaxis shock delivered by a bee, which once again, rendered her immobile.

One day, her mother came to check on her, five minutes after dad had tucked her into bed. Cat had already entered her now familiar phase of shutting down. Her mum quickly snuck out, only forgetting to close the door behind her. Cat swivelled around, ready to say goodnight to her dear mother, when she saw her two parent's shadows meet.

"I was going to tell her that the doctors said she was fit enough to walk, but she seemed tired, and not ready for the news,"

"I agree, she'll be _so _happy…"

The rest of the mature conversation was drowned out by the gushing blood, that seemed to flood in hear ear lobes. She was going to walk! She was going...outside!

Cat didn't sleep much that night, but she seemed to recall that day, two days ago, When…

_She sat perched, on the end of her bed, looking out into the urban surroundings. She had mixed feelings about the pollution. All the harm coming about her planet, well she knew that she wouldn't be there when the effects really came into effect, but she also knew that what was happening, was also not right. In other words, she loved the nature, but never had the ability to go explore it. It was like a kid standing in an arcade, with no quarters._

_Cat had dreamt of the day she would regain her physical ability, when she could go outside, when she could enjoy the nature, the way the Earth just calms her, like it knew everything about her. It was like the brother she never had._

Cat hadn't realised that she had fallen asleep on the other side of her bed. She quickly made a racquet to notify her parents of her presence. Her mum quickly rushed in to her room, with a big smile plastered on her face,

"Sweety, I've got some news,"

"Whattt" She said with a fake anticipation,

"You Can WALK NOW!"

"REALLY,"

"YES"

She sprung up out of my bed, only to run/crawl to a paranoid mother.

"Now, now, the doctor only said walking, so don't take it too far, OK? Now running. Full stop."

"Awww c'mon mum," but she was already satisfied enough.

She walked out the door, and immediately took out my phone, and rung my best friend, Isaac, and told him to come to her house.

As Cat pressed her home button, there was a notice at the top of her screen saying:

_NOTICE: SNOWING HEAVILY TODAY -_

It was snowing! The one thing Cat had never experienced! At her part of China, snow hadn't touched upon the grounds for two decades, so Cat had never seen (except for digitally) or felt snow. The idea of a new sensation was enthralling.

Cat swung around as her front door creaked open, as Isaac stepped into her front yard.

Hey, Isaac! Look at me! I can walk now!"

Isaac gawped for a while, before finally reigning control of his senses…

_\- Time lapse -_

Just as Cat noticed the first snow-flake delicately drop onto the tip of her nose, she quickly nudged Isaac, as he turned his head around just before it melted. They both turned there heads up to observe the snow, but it wasn't quick before all of it came pouring down. A small hail dropped onto the top of Isaac's head, as he playfully rubbed his head in displeasure. It wasn't that funny, but it was the funniest thing Cat had seen all day. She burst into gales of laughter, quickly joined by Isaac himself.

Soon, both of the of them were lying flat on the ground, monotonously creating snow-angels. Cat reached out for Isaac's hand, as they quietly observed their surroundings. Isaac broke the silence, dropping a quick question.

"How's it feel, huh?"

"Like none other" she chuckled,

"That's good," he replied.

And time was just like that, it flew past, and before they knew it, it was dinner. Cat invited Isaac over, and they had an amazing aromatic duck, drowned down with non-alcoholic beer. It was by far the single most fun Cat had condensed into one night, and Cat had never felt more at home.

Later that night, Cat lay in her bed, Isaac having left at the monstrous hour of one-in-the-morning. What would it have felt like for someone who always had the ability to walk? Would it have been such fun? Suddenly, Cat felt honoured to have her legs taken away for so long. If she could have experienced that fun daily, her grades would _definitely_ not be where it was right now. Suddenly, she felt as if losing her legs was a benefit for her. Before Cat knew, she had fallen into a deep sleep, _without going through her perpetual phase of shutting down._

**How is it going? I'm throwing in a short AN, to show all of you's that I am capable of being non-weird. This story is dedicated to the lovely Lyra Anna Ly, lying under King Lear's lily pad, looking long past the level land of Levellandia. Go check her out, and I do not own Ai football GGO either; definitely go check that out, it's the best anime. If you are reading this, and is interested , PM me, Mater Huytin, Lyra Anna Ly, or Mytherina straight away, don't hesitate in getting involved: we need YOUR help!**

**See you later, some other time. **

**SuperVC is now inactive for the next few weeks.**

**JK**


End file.
